Yet Another Confrontation
by thatgirlJ
Summary: It doesn't matter if Narcissa has finally found a shrivel of happiness in her miserable life in Hogwarts, because even in those rare moments when she can be truly happy, Lucius came in and claimed her to be his and only his. A Narcissa x Lucius prompt. IU Hogwarts. Pre-Voldy.


This is a Narcissa Black & Lucius Malfoy prompt. (This was during their time in Hogwarts, so Narcissa's surname should still be Black.)

I have a serious case of Narcissa x Lucius feels ever since I've imagine the two as Taissa Farmiga & Alex Pettyfer, respectively, weirdly enough. And since Alex is the face of Lucius... And we all know Lucius was one hell of a playboy back in his days... I just had to.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story except for Natalia Wrentior. Only the Queen A.K.A. J.K. Rowling does, and rightfully so.

Enjoy x

* * *

Narcissa knocked on the door. Almost immediately, the door opened with a scowling Lucius behind it.

She smiled.

"Why did you call for me, Lucius?" Narcissa spoke with indifference, as if she was speaking with a mere acquaintance. The other occupants in the room stood up to see who spoke to their leader in such a rude way, but immediately backed away when they realised it was none other than the famed Slytherin princess.

"Who is he?" Lucius gritted his teeth, his icy blue eyes glaring through her stormy gray ones.

Narcissa's head tilted to the side as if she didn't know who he was referring to. But she did.

Of course she did.

The other boys in the room started to speak, but it was as if the two were in their own world. That has always been the way between Narcissa and Lucius—when the two are together, no one can penetrate they built around themselves. It's almost romantic if you think of it that way.

"What's his name? Is he in Slytherin? Don't tell me he's from Gryffindor. I thought you would have more taste than that since you've already had me—"

Narcissa cut him off. "How often do you and Natalia fuck each other?'

Lucius became speechless after hearing her question. She brought her face closer to his and spoke with incredible anger. "You and I do not, and will not _ever _love each other. I understand and accept this. _You_ understand and accept this. I will never hold such affection for you because you are incapable of love, Lucius. Did you know that? So, please, stop pretending as if you're this tool of a saint when you're in front of me because we both know that no such being exists in this house, you least of all." She turned her back on him and proceeded to walk away when a hand grabbed her waist and spun her around.

Lucius tightened his grip on her waist and brought her body so close to his that every part of their bodies was touching. "Do you feel that?" Lucius whispered in her ear.

"Do you feel my heart beat going steady against yours? Do you feel my desire hard against your body?"

He gently caressed his finger down her face. "I see desire in your eyes, Narcissa. And I know that is also what you see in mine. It doesn't matter how much you say no to me, love, because you and I both know we are perfect for each other. I've known you since we were kids, Cissa_. _And because I've known you for a very long time that I know you are exactly the same as me," His fingers reached her lips, lingering a minute more than he should have before continuing to trail his fingers down her face.

"You are also incapable of love."

Narcissa pushed him away, noticeably shaken from his words. "No," She defiantly said, but refused to look at his face while she uttered those words.

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "No?"

Narcissa shivered from heat of Lucius' stare. "I'm stronger than this," she quietly replied.

"Are you, love?" He whispered to her ear, proceeding to wrap his arms around her waist.

Narcissa laid her head on his shoulder in defeat. "Why are you like this to me, Lucius? It's not like we chose to be engaged. Our parents made that decision for us," she said with a tone of bitterness. It sounded like she was convincing herself more than she was convincing him.

Lucius looked back at her, making Narcissa lift her head to face him.

"Becase you're precious to me, Cissa. You always have been." His eyes stared right through hers.

Narcissa softly kissed his lips. "I wish you'll stop bullshitting me, Lucius." She breathed through his lips, never breaking off his stare. Their faces were almost only a centimeter apart.

"You always think the lowest of me, don't you, Cissa?" he chuckled.

"I don't know why you're still so—"

"Lucius? Narcissa?" A voice cuts through their conversation.

The two simultaneously faced the direction of the voice. "You two are making quite the scene." Severus remarked, his hands carrying a pile of books.

Narcissa backed away from Lucius and coldly stared at Severus, resuming her usual indifferent expression and posture. "Hello, Severus."

He nodded at her. "Narcissa."

Lucius smirked at the crowd that had formed outside his dorm room. "Daft idiots that don't have very interesting lives tend to desperately cling to the lives of others, so I'm not completely surprised." At his scathing statement, the throng of students sheepishly looked away from the scene and started to leave.

He offered a hand to Narcissa. "C'mon, love, let's go eat supper at the hall."

With a silent sigh of defeat, she resigned to give her hand to him. Severus smiled a little at the resolution of their quarrel.

"Won't you join us, Severus?" She asked. He glanced at Lucius' face to check whether he wanted Severus to join them or not, but seemed to not mind it.

"Of course," Severus answered. The three left the dungeons and walked to the dining hall, a trail of eager followers following them behind their backs.

* * *

Reviews are very much appreciated. x


End file.
